Makoto Hikawa
Kamen Rider G3 (仮面ライダーG3, Kamen Raidā Jī Surī) is a secondary hero used in the 2001 Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Agito, using technology in place of the mystic nature of Agito and organic nature of Gills. He is the first Rider to appear in the series. G3 was created based on The Unidentified Lifeform No. 4 or Kamen Rider Kuuga. Fictional character biography Makoto Hikawa (氷川 誠, Hikawa Makoto?) is a cop chosen to use the G3 System to battle the Lords, whom his superiors labeled as "the Unknown", and keep them from murdering people, Hikawa is an earnest, straight forward, and honorable man, though slightly naive and clumsy. Because he was regular human, the Lords usually ignore him; but sometimes are surprised that a normal human being can wield such power. One day, while on patrol, Hikawa witnessed the Akatsuki being held by the El of the Sea, taking a boat to investigate and save all but one of its passengers. Because of his heroic role in the incident, which showed his skills in a crisis, Hikawa was assigned to the G3 Unit. Hikawa took the G3 System on its first run during the Jaguar Lord case, resulting with a feral Agito damaging the Suit. But overtime, while aiding Agito, Hikawa managed to piece up the nature of the Lords' victims. But when Hōjō took his place as the G3's user, believing he got the position for being a hero, Hikawa got transferred to criminal investigations for a short while until he proved his skills by anticipating the Zebra Lords' next target, resuming his role in the G3 squad while decking Hōjō when he attempted to capture Agito. Soon after stronger Unknown, and Hōjō's Victory One System, made themselves known, Hikawa was given the upgraded and G3-X Suit that is better suited for Unknown Combat and "perfect" in every way. However, the perfection was the flaw as AI would momentary takeover an impure wearer, as seen when the suit acted on Hikawa's deepest desires when it took control. After consulting her mentor, Ozawa installs a special inhibitor chip to regress the AI. Hikawa finally learn the true identity of Agito in episode 39 when he de-transformed in front of him after being knocked by Another Agito, and Hikawa was visibly shocked to learn Agito is Shoichi, much to his disbelief makes him losing his cool(even getting in short argument with Ozawa and Omuro),disappointment on the revelation and can't accept it at first. Because the true identity of Agito he admired was far away from what he expected. This causing Hikawa to hesitant on meeting Shoichi. However after the two combining they effort to defeat Skelos Glaucus causing them to continue their usual relation. And Hikawa become more respecting Shoichi. After Hōjō took over the G3 Unit, Hikawa was transferred back to Kagaki-ken. However, Hikawa couldn't leave just yet, so he and Ozawa take back the G3 Unit. Donning the G3-X one final time, Hikawa aids Agito and Gills in finishing off the Lords for good. By the next year, Hikawa leaves the G3 Unit and returns to being a normal officer of the law. Generation-3 System - Extension/G3-X= *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 176kg *'Puching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 7.5t *'Highest Jump': 20m *'Top Speed': 100m/8s *'Vision and Hearing': 15km approx. *'Defense Rating': 10/10 Using the testbed G3 suit, Sumiko Ozawa went through with the development of this highly-modified exoarmor, using the G3's diagnostic data. All specs and performance potentials have been ramped-up. However, a newly installed AI interface would pose a very serious risk on the operator. The AI's calculations, though perfect, requires precise coordination and synchronization with the suit motor functions. To this end, only an operator with clear consciousness can operate it without being physically taxing on the body. To this extent, the suit was made "too perfect". However, in light of this, a new control chip with a modified 'scaled-down' AI was installed to make the suit less demanding. It's newest armament, the GX- Launcher (GX-05 Cerberus), can level an Unknown with ease. }} Equipment * Guard Acceler: An electromagnetic stick, stored on left leg, hand-carried or inserted into Guard Chaser throttle port in use * GM-01 “Scorpion”: A modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use; compatible with GG-02 Salamander module attachment * GG-02 “Salamander”: A grenade launcher module, attached to barrel of GM-01 “Scorpion”. * GS-03 “Destroyer”: A high-frequency sword, mounted on left arm when in use. * GA-04 “Anthares”: A wire-anchor hook, mounted on left arm when in use. * GX-05 “Cerberus”: A multi-mode Gatling gun, hand-carried in use; modular attachment include GM-01 “Scorpion” and tracker scope; exclusive only to the G3-X * GK-06 “Unicorn”: An electromagnetic combat knife, stored left arm, hand carried in use. *'Guard Chaser': G3's motorcycle which stores his primary weapons, based upon the designs of Kuuga's TryGouram/BeatGouram bikes. *'G-Trailer': G3's base of operations which was operated by Ozawa and Omuro. Later appearances in Kamen Rider live action productions Kamen Rider Decade * G3-X appeared in episode 31 of Kamen Rider Decade. In the second version of episode 31, aired during the series' rerun, after a initial confront between the 9 Heisei Riders and Decade, more Riders appear, and G3-X was among them. With the Guard Chaser, he quickly catches up with Agito, who boards his Machine Tornador. However, both are seemingly taken out during the Rider War. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider G3-X returns in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. He reappears alongside the other secondary Heisei era Riders, led by Kamen Rider Birth(Akira Date) during the final battle against the Great Leader of Shocker, to support the other Riders, including Agito. * When all the Riders go to their vehicle for a combined attack against the Great Leader, G3-X boards Agito's Machine Tornador in Slider Mode, holding his GX-05 “Cerberus” to provide fire support for Agito's attack. Super Hero Taisen G3 was defeated by Gokai Red. Trivia * Kamen Rider G3 was the first Kamen Rider not to have his armor materialize around him or organically transform to an organic Rider. Instead, he has a team help him put the Rider suit together. ** Kamen Rider G3 is also the first Kamen Rider that has more than one wearer. * Kamen Rider G3-X's eyes and mouthpiece are called (in official materials, but never during the show) Redaizer and Perfector - referring to Kamen Rider X and his henshin devices. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Agito Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Rival Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Police